The Lost Boy and his Companion
by Zandxr
Summary: After the students at Blackwell graduated, Nathan lost contact with most of his friends. He only talks to Victoria and Warren now. Now Nathan is adjusting to life with someone who actually cares about him and his well-being. Mostly fluff with some angst and smut. References to abuse and neglect
1. Plans

Warren woke up to a quiet pitter at his window. He pulled on a simple graphic tee with a cat in the center and slumped out of bed. Another soft pat hit his window. He rubbed his eye and opened it. As he looked down, the first thing he saw was a shorter boy with messy, borderline blond, hair, and messy clothes. The second was a small pile of pebbles just beneath his window.

"Nathan?" He groaned. "What the hell, man? It's like four in the morning."

"I-I know." Nathan unconsciously rubbed the back of his head. "Can I come up?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever. Just be quiet." Warren threw the house keys down to Nathan and closed the window. He groggily lay back down in his bed, on top of the sheets this time. He heard the door open downstairs, followed by quick footsteps up the steps. The door flew open and Nathan walked in. He sat on the younger boy's bed and held his head in his hands. "Nate? You okay man?"

"I haven't seen you since school let out," Nathan nearly whispered. "I've missed you and I couldn't sleep. So I-"

"So you came over. At four in the morning." Warren said, propping himself up with his pillows and headboard.

Nathan fell quiet for a while. "Yeah. I'm sorry. I know this was stupid."

"No, it wasn't. I've missed you too" Warren was kind of annoyed, but he didn't want to invalidate Nathan. He knew Nathan was broken, and his own boyfriend telling him what he did was dumb would only break his trust. "Come here." Warren opened his arms, welcoming Nathan into them.

Nathan crawled over to Warren's outstretched arms. He laced himself around the taller one, wrapping his legs around Warren's torso and hugging his neck. "Thank you." He said, laying his head on the other's shoulder.

 _He's never done this before,_ Warren thought, _Why now? What happened?_ Nathan dismounted and lay next to Warren. Warren fell off of his prop and looked at the other boy's light brown hair fall over his face. "I've been a shitty boyfriend," Warren admitted. "I haven't even tried to make plans with you this summer. I promise we'll do something."

Nathan opened his eyes and they looked at one another, almost passionately. Warren's bed was bigger than the one at Blackwell, but Nathan was still so close to him. He could almost hear every breath Nathan took over the complete silence of the world. "Stop it. You're the best boyfriend, okay? Just preoccupied, I get it."

"You wanna go to breakfast later? That can be the official start of the rest of our summer. Together." Warren smiled softly. "I promise from now on if you want to do something, I'll drop everything I'm doing and hang with you to make up for lost time."

"Breakfast sounds nice," Nathan said, ignoring the rest of what Warren said.

"Can you hand me my phone?" Warren asked.

Nathan rolled over and reached onto the bedside table. He grabbed an iPhone with a scratched up and faded X-Files case and handed it to Warren.

Warren unlocked it and checked his texts. Max had sent him something about how nice the stars looked while he was asleep. He clicked out of it and never replied. Nathan sent him a couple messages in a short period of time leading up to his arrival outside Warren's window. Nothing out of the ordinary, for the most part.

Warren locked his phone and looked back up at Nathan. Nathan's eyes were starting to drift, but he kept looking at Warren, nevertheless.

"What's my name in your phone?" Nathan asked after a couple seconds of silence.

"Lost Boy, I think."

"You're so lame." Nathan chuckled, almost weak. He was starting to fall asleep. "You're just Warren, with the little alien emoji after." Nathan drifted to sleep. Warren set an alarm for 10 A.M. so they could go to breakfast.


	2. Escalation

Nathan's hair was a mess. It looked like he slept for three weeks and just rolled out of bed. He was wearing his letterman jacket and basic jeans.

Warren sat across from him. He just reached in his drawer and grabbed a shirt, and pulled on simple blue jeans. His hair was as orderly as Warren's hair could get. His eyes were heavy from last night, and he was slouched over the menu.

"Can I have a ham and bacon omelette and a hot chocolate with extra whipped cream please?" Warren asked the waitress, mostly maintaining eye contact with her.

The waitress nodded and wrote Warren's order down on her pad of paper. "And you, sir?"

"I'll take an order of waffles." Nathan said, staring down at his Menu. Warren took the other menu and handed them to the waitress with a smile.

"I'll be right out with your orders!" The waitress smiled.

"So what happened last night?" Warren asked after the waitress had left. "You've never come over in the middle of the night before."

"I just wanted to see you." Nathan smiled and looked up with just his eyes. His head was still looking down at the table. "I miss you, a lot. School ended, we graduated. You and Vic are the only people I talk to from Blackwell anymore. Vic's always busy with her gang. You're, like, the only thing I have left from high school. I needed that."

"Well yeah, dumbass. We're dating. I'm stuck with your ass until I find someone more attractive." Warren and Nathan both laughed slightly. "But are you sure that's the only reason? It looked like something was bothering you."

"Can we go back to my place after this? My parents are out buying up the last of Arcadia Bay and the house is empty. We could watch a movie and just," Nathan paused. "be close to each other." He ignored Warren's last comment. He didn't want to get into it. He was back to looking at the table now. Nathan could never be sentimental and make eye contact at the same time. Any time he felt he was getting even slightly romantic he had to look away.

"That'd be nice, Nathan."

"Thank you. I love you. I really do."

* * *

"Take your meds before we pick a movie. You couldn't this morning because you were too busy sleeping with me." Warren winked.

"You really are lame." Nathan sighed and walked into the bathroom to find his pill bottles. He threw one of each in his mouth and downed them with water from the tap. When Nathan left the bathroom Warren had already made his way up to the other boy's bedroom. Nathan climbed the stairs and saw Warren kneeled next to the movie collection. "Dude, did you change your clothes from last night?"

"Yeah, this morning before we left. Why?"

"You're still wearing those damn Captain America briefs."

"I have two pairs. Why were you looking at my underwear last night anyway?"

"It's kinda hard not to when you wear only them to bed. I'm surprised you even put a shirt on." Nathan said. "Have you picked a movie?"

"Not yet." Warren reached behind him and pulled his pants up.

"Aw. I was enjoying the view."

"Shut up." Warren blushed and threw a copy of _Paranormal Activity_ at Nathan's chest. Nathan put the movie in his DVD player and lay on his bed. His arm rested around Warren, and his leg intertwined in the other's.

Partway through the movie Warren became a bit antsy. He rolled onto his other side to face Nathan and threw his leg on top of the shorter boy's calf. He grabbed Nathan from behind and hugged him close. Every inch of their bodies touched and Warren closed his eyes, leaning in for a kiss.

"You okay? You've never done this before. Forget to beat off last night?" Nathan chuckled. He loved gross jokes. Even more so because they always made Warren uncomfortable.

"Shut up." Warren forced Nathan's lips onto his own, grinding his crotch into the other boy's. Before long, they had rolled over and Nathan was lying on top of Warren. He sat up to take his shirt off, exposing his very slender body. Warren could count every rib on Nathan's chest. If it had been any other time, Warren would lecture him on eating properly. Nathan fell back down and continued making out with Warren.

Without missing a beat, Warren felt around Nathan's bedside table, looking for the drawer with the lube in it. After he blindly found it, he pushed Nathan up and started undoing the other boy's belt. He pulled Nathan's pants down and forced his mouth onto his ever-growing bulge, sucking it through the thin fabric. Nathan grunted loudly as Warren ran his arms up the other's back and onto his shoulders, digging into his skin.

Just as Nathan was about to pull off Warren's clothes and take him, a car door slammed shut downstairs, followed by Sean Prescott yelling at Nathan's mother.

"Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck FUCK!" Nathan yelled. "God DAMMIT!"

"Nate, calm down. Okay? It's alright. We can-"

"No, it's not alright." Nathan was pissed. "I just wanna have a nice time with my fucking boyfriend in my own house but that prick always has to ruin everything!"

"I know. I know, I do sweetie, but now isn't the time. I'll sneak out of the window after they're in the house. You come over to my place later and we can finish this."

"God fucking dammit." Nathan mumbled. "I'm sorry Warren."

Warren kissed his forehead. "It's alright."


	3. Forbidden

Nathan smiled at his phone as it buzzed. Almost fifteen texts from Warren after he had gone back home. Most of them were theoretical "nerd questions" as Nathan called them. One read _If you're travelling at the speed of light in a car, and you turn on the headlights, does anything get illuminated?_ He sent back a quick, thoughtless reply and set his phone down.

"Who was that?" His dad asked.

"No one." Nathan looked down at his hands. "Victoria." He tried to remain emotionless. He'd be dead if Sean ever found out who he was. "Don't you have, like, a meeting or something to be at right now?"

"Not for another hour."

"Well, I'm going out. Vic and I have plans." Nathan stood up and put his phone in his pocket.

"Son," Sean said. He almost sounded angry, that made Nathan wince. "I know you're dating a guy. You're not allowed to see that Warren fuck again." Nathan stood dead in his tracks. His back was turned to his father. "And if you're going to see him now, I can promise you'll regret it."

"We're not dating, dad." His breathing quickened and he started to shake. _Calm down,_ he thought to himself. _He'll never believe you if you're this nervous._ "He's just a kid from school. A friend, I guess. He helps me with my science homework."

"I've seen the texts, Nathan."

"So I'm not allowed to text anyone besides Vic and the rest of the Vortex Club?"

"You are, just not guys who are clearly into you." Sean started to walk toward Nathan. He tensed up, sensing he was about to be hit. "I won't let a gay son of mine ruin the Prescott name. There's a press conference next week. The newspaper is going to take our picture. Bring a girl." Sean began to walk away.

Nathan stood silent for a minute. He started towards the door and grabbed the handle. "I'm 18. You don't get to say what I can and can't do. You don't control me anymore." He twisted the knob. "I'm not straight dad." He felt tears growing in his eyes. He knew nothing good could come of this, but it was too late now. Nathan dug his nails into his palm, yelling at himself in his mind. "Warren is my boyfriend and-"

"That's enough!" Sean started marching back towards Nathan. "You are a Prescott. You have a reputation to hold up." He grabbed Nathan's shirt collar. "I won't let you drag my name through the mud because you want to fuck another guy." Sean's other hand grabbed Nathan by the hair and twisted. "You're not a fucking faggot."

"Yes." He said, pushing his dad's hands off of him. Fighting back for the first time in his life. "I am. I'm gay dad. Warren is my fucking boyfriend. You can't, and you won't, change that. I'm going over to his house later and you can't do shit. I swear to fuck, dad, if you try to get between me and him I'll go to the press and tell them everything about you."

"No one will believe a little, good-for-nothing, piece of shit like you."

"But they will believe my shrink. He can stand up for me, he actually gives a shit. He knows everything that's wrong with my fucking brain and who caused it!" Nathan was screaming at this point.

Sean just stood in front of Nathan. "Get the fuck out of my house."

Nathan walked outside and slammed the door. He was proud, he had never gotten the last word in before- but he was also terrified to return home. He had just come out to his dad and told him off. Two extreme negatives in Sean's eyes.

Nathan exhaled heavily. He pulled out his phone to text both Warren and Victoria, asking if they could hang out for a while.


	4. Protection

Warren and Nathan walked the mall, with Victoria hanging beside them. Warren was wearing the same clothes he had on earlier in the day. Nathan's hair was a mess, and his posture was visibly poorer than normal. Victoria had a short pink skirt with a matching cardigan and basic collared shirt. Her short hair was combed perfectly to the side. Nathan stood in the middle of the other two. Warren always felt like Victoria didn't like him, which, in his defense, was true before he and Nathan got together. Since then she had no problem with Warren. He still made Nathan stand in the middle.

While the three were stopped in a store looking at CDs, a girl with a messy brown bun and thick glasses walked up to them. She reminded Warren of Max, but Max could never pull off a bun like this girl did.

"Uhm, h-hi. I don't do this, ever, but I saw you and-" She stopped for a moment and shook her head. "I'm sorry, I'm really bad at this." She handed Warren a slip of paper with 7 digits on it. "Hopefully, you'll text that number and we can, um, go out? Sometime?" She blushed and walked away before Warren could give an answer. Victoria chuckled after she was gone.

"Look at Warren, getting all the hoes." She said, almost too loud.

"I- yeah..." He rubbed the back of his neck.

Nathan took the paper and almost ripped it. He glared over at the other girl until she looked at him. When she did, he closed his eyes, pulled warren in with one hand behind his head, and kissed him deep and passionately. The other hand was around his waist. Nathan was tempted to squeeze his ass, but he suppressed the urge.

Warren was surprised and almost tense at first, but he loosened up and leaned into it not long after. Nathan opened one eye and looked over at the girl. He smirked at her shocked and depressed expression. Victoria grabbed Nathan's shoulder and spun him around.

"You're an ass." Victoria had to stop herself from laughing.

"What was that abo-" Warren stopped and looked at the girl. She was almost in tears. "Nathan!" He practically yelled. "You dick! I could have just texted her later and let her know I'm taken. You didn't have to be so cold." He looked back over at the girl who suddenly had a group of friends around her, herding her out of the store. "I'm really sorry!" He yelled as she left.

Nathan put his arm around Warren and they all left the store. Warren was visibly annoyed, but let the arm there, wrapping his own around Nathan's waist.

They walked down to the food court and ordered drinks, no food. When they got their drinks, they walked over to a table and sat down. Warren sipped his drink, leaning forward. He held his phone in both hands and rested his forearms on the table.

"So why'd you want to hang on such short notice?" Victoria asked, sipping her drink.

"My dad," Nathan sighed. "We got in a fight. He found out about Warren and me."

Warren looked up. "Holy shit." He said. "What happened? Are you okay? You can stay at my place if you need to."

"I don't know if I'm okay actually. I'm glad he finally knows, and I'm glad I finally stood up to him, but-"

"Wait, you stood up to Sean Prescott? Nathan…" Victoria looked concerned, like she was hurting for him.

"Yeah," Nathan laughed. "It's kind of funny now. Pretty stupid, too. He said he didn't want me to ever talk to Warren again."

Warren looked hurt. Nathan reached over and set his hand on the other's arm.

"It's okay thought. I told him I'm 18 now and he can't have restrictions on me." He paused. "I told him I'd go to the press about everything he's done to me if he tries to get between us."

Warren almost spit his drink out. "You said that? To your dad?"

"Nathan, you stupid son of a bitch." Victoria punched his shoulder. "You're not going home tonight. Not until your sister is home. You can stay with me or Warren until you're okay."

"Thanks, but I'll be okay. I've been all over this one-" Nathan nudged Warren's shoulder. "All day. In public. Someone has to have seen it. Some shitty newspaper or something will have a segment dedicated to me and my 'lover' by this time tomorrow. What's done is done."

"I really doubt that, but I still want you to stay with one of us tonight." Warren put his other hand on top of Nathan's.

"If you want to piss off your dad even more, stay at Warren's. Take a post-sex selfie and 'accidentally' send it to him." Victoria winked.

"Vic, we're trying to help Nathan. Not get him killed."

"Yeah, that's a no on the sex selfie idea. And I'm pretty sure I've pissed him off enough. Is it cool if I stay with you, Vic?"

"Of course! I'll text my parents now and let them know. You might end up on the couch. I doubt they'd be cool with having a dude in my bedroom."

"A couch is better than in my house. Thanks." Nathan looked at the time. It was starting to get late and the mall would be closing soon. "You should get going, Warren. I'll stay here with Vic until her parents give us an answer. I'll text you."

Warren stood up and pushed in his chair. He finished off his drink and threw it away. "See you later. Let me know if you need me when you confront your dad. He wouldn't hurt you in front of me." He smiled and kissed Nathan's forehead. "Bye." He waved and walked out of the food court as Victoria's phone rang.

"Okay, we're good." Victoria said to him and grabbed her purse.

"Thanks for this."


	5. Haven

Victoria's house was huge and elegant. Three floors, not including the basement. Almost as wide as it is tall. She opened the front door and threw her purse on a table sitting beside it. "I'm home," She called out. "Nathan's with me."

"Oh, welcome Nathan!" A woman, Victoria's mother, said as she walked into the foyer. She was slightly taller than Victoria, and her natural hair was beginning to show at the roots. "How are you, dear? It's been a while since we last saw each other!"

 _Polite,_ Nathan thought. _You'd never think she was Vic's mom._ "I'm good, Mrs. C." He smiled for the first time in, what he thought, forever. "How are you?"

"Fantastic!" She hugged him close.

 _Her hugs are tighter than Warren's._ He thought to himself, bringing another smile to his face.

"You'll be in the guest room if that's alright with you," She took Nathan's hand and began showing him to his room. "It doubles as my office, but I don't have any work in the near future."

"I forgot about that ratty old room, honestly." Victoria said in a near whisper.

"Feel free to stay as long as you want, Nathan, you know your company is always welcome!" She opened the guest room door with her free hand. "Here you are. The bathroom is just down the hall, on the left. Mine and Vicki's dad's room is on the third floor. You'll know which one it is. If you don't need anything, I must get back to preparing dinner."

"I don't. Thank you so much Mrs. Chase." Nathan smiled and Victoria's mom scurried back downstairs. "Vicki?" He laughed after her mom was gone.

"Shut up." She punched his shoulder again. "She's called me that ever since I was little."

"It's cute. I wasn't making fun, I just can't see you as a "Vicki" type of girl." Warren said. "She's more polite now than last time I was here."

"I think she's just glad I have more people from Blackwell I talk to, besides Court and Taylor." Victoria looked at her phone. "Shit, it's late. I have to go. I'll be back later. If you're awake we can hang or something, get high like before. Don't wait up for me."

Nathan looked at the time. "Didn't your mom say she was making dinner? It's really late for that."

"She cooks dinner for the whole week in one day so it's always ready. Weird, I know." She ran down the stairs, waving at Nathan with her phone still in hand. "I'm heading out." She yelled. "Back soon."

Nathan walked into the guest room. There was a smaller bed than he was used to crammed into the corner. Yarn and scraps of paper scattered the room, along with various other crafty items. It looked like Victoria's mom tried to tidy up, but ran out of time. On the opposite side of the room was a desk with a medium-sized computer monitor on it. Above the desk hung a sign that read "Work in progress, disturb at your own risk." Nathan chuckled at that.

He sat on the bed and pulled out his phone. He had a couple missed calls from his sister. He texted her instead of calling.

 **Nathan:** Hey. I'm okay. I assume dad told you everything? I'm with Vic for now.

 _10:24 PM_

He closed out of that conversation and opened Warren's.

 **Nathan:** Got in a few minutes ago. Vic left and went somehwere. Everything's okay.

 _10:24 PM_

 **Nathan:** somewhere*

 _10:24 PM_

 **Warren:** Okay, thanks for letting me know. Get some sleep.

 _10:24 PM_

 **Nathan:** Were you sitting by your phone waiting for me to text?

 _10:25 PM_

 **Warren:** Yes

 _10:26 PM_

Nathan rolled his eyes and giggled a bit. He went back to his sister's conversation.

 **Kristine:** Come home tomorrow. I'm home all day, he won't hurt you if I'm here. I've already talked him down. Bring Warren.

 _10:24 PM_

 **Nathan:** I'll be home tomorrow. I have things in my room I need to get. Warren is NOT coming. He doesn't need to know the hell we've lived in for 18 years first hand.

 _10:27 PM_

 **Kristine:** I can pack you a bag and you can stop by tonight and get it. I still think you should come home tomorrow tho.

 _10:27 PM_

 **Nathan:** DO NOT go in my room. I'm okay with what I have for now. I'll be home tomorrow for a little. We'll settle whatever the fuck is happening then.

 _10:28 PM_

Nathan locked his phone and rolled to his side, falling asleep almost instantly.

* * *

When Nathan woke up, the rest of the household was already downstairs eating breakfast. For a moment he forgot where he was, only recognizing that the room he was in was completely foreign to him. After remembering, he rolled out of bed and walked downstairs. He saw Victoria first. She has a bagel lathered in cream cheese in front of her.

"Hello, Nathan! Sorry we didn't wake you for breakfast, dear. Tori told us what happened yesterday and we figured you'd want your rest." Victoria's mom said.

"That's alright Mrs. C. Thank you, I did need it." Nathan smiled and sat at the table. "Did, uh, "Tori" tell you _everything_ that happened?" He mimicked, followed by a kick in the calf from under the table.

"Just what they needed to know. I left out the more interesting details." She almost grimaced.

"Well, this all looks really amazing, but I have to meet Warren." He said, standing from the table he only just sat down at. "Thank you again." He whispered to Victoria as he passed. "I'll call you later."

"Are you sure you don't want breakfast, dear?" Mrs. Chase asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." Nathan hurried towards the door and left. He started walking to Warren's. He didn't live too far away, no one was too far away in Arcadia Bay, and Nathan thought he could use some exercise.


	6. Breath

After a couple minutes of light jogging, Nathan finally saw Warren's house come into view. He knocked on the door, followed by Warren opening it. He was still in his pajamas. Simple black pants that read "Gryffindor" down the left leg, and a tight white shirt with the characters from _Nightmare Before Christmas_ arranged elegantly. He wasn't wearing anything on his feet, though you could hardly tell. His pants covered everything but the tip of his toes.

"Hey, Nate. You okay? I wasn't expecting to see you this early." Warren backed away from the door and invited Nathan inside. "Do you need anything?" He almost gasped. "Nathan you need your meds. Want me to go grab them? OH! Text your sister, she can get them!"

"Warren, dude, chill. It's okay. I'm alright." Nathan grabbed his shoulders and looked him in the eyes. "Everything's fine. I just wanted to see you before I went back home." He looked over at the TV. There was a game paused. "What's that?" He asked, pointing towards the television set. He didn't really care; he just wanted Warren to calm down.

"Oh, that's _Oxenfree_. It's about these teenagers who go to an island and open a ghost rift, and then they use their radio to figure out what happened and why they can't escape." Warren walked back over to the couch and hit Resume. He played for a while, Nathan watched in mostly silence.

"They should date. They seem really close, are they already dating?" Nathan asked.

"Alex and Jonas? Dude. They're step-siblings." Warren laughed. "If anyone should date it's Alex and Nona."

Before Nathan could reply the front door opened. Warren's mom walked in. "Hey, sweetie can you help me with the groceries?"

"Sure mom." Warren paused the game again and went out to the car to get the last of the groceries. He brought them in and helped his mom put them away.

"Anything I can help with?" Nathan asked.

"Oh, Nathan. I didn't even know you were here." Warren's mom jumped. "No, it's okay, sweetheart. Go back to whatever you were doing, Warren will be done soon."

He was, and they went back to the couch. Warren resumed the game and tuned out anything that wasn't it or Nathan.

Nathan, on the other hand, tuned out everything except how cute Warren was playing his game.

 _Oh god, I'm in love with an absolute dork._ Nathan thought, staring at the side of Warren's head. Though he would never admit to Warren exactly how in love he was with him, mostly because he had trouble believing it himself, the feeling was there. He wondered if Warren felt it too, if Warren was as in love with him as he was. Sometimes, the thought of him not being would make Nathan cry.

Nathan studied every detail of the side of Warren's head as if it were the first and last time he would see it. He tucked his calves under his thighs and "walked" on the couch closer to Warren. He threw his arms around the other boy's shoulders and hugged him from behind.

"War, I really want to kiss you right now. Would that be okay?"

Nathan didn't typically ask. He knew Warren wanted to spend every waking minute with their lips locked, and the feeling was mutual.

Warren turned his head as far as he could and locked eyes with his boyfriend. He nodded, he couldn't help but smile. He'd been pleading for a kiss since Nathan arrived.

Nathan carefully moved his head closer to Warren's, finally letting their lips collide. It felt like neither of them had been living until this moment. Their tongues finally touched, Warren tasted the all too familiar linger of a cigarette. Nathan got a mouthful of the sweetness of a cherry Pop-tart.

Warren's mom smiled in the quiet, carefully assessing the two. She couldn't remember the last time Warren was this happy. After considerable time, she cleared her throat.

"No PDA, boys." She half-winked at Warren, smiling.

Warren wiped his lips. "Sorry, ma." He almost blushed. "Shouldn't you be taking care of the thing with your dad?" He addressed Nathan now.

"Shit, why'd you have to remind me?" Nathan grumbled and rolled his eyes.

"Let me get dressed and I'll take you."

"No," Nathan said, a combination of stern and pissed.

"Nate, I don't care. You don't have a ride there and I'm at the _very_ least driving you." Warren left it at that and ran upstairs to get changed.

"Mrs. Graham?" Nathan asked after he heard Warren's door close.

"Yes?"

"Why did you raise your son to be so damn stubborn?" He paused. "You raised him well."


End file.
